Thermochromic print systems use lasers to selectively deliver energy to a target using a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD). The incident energy (usually laser light) activates thermochromic ink that is distributed on the surface of the target. Damage can occur if the DMD chip (and its internal components) exceeds a critical temperature (approximately 70 degrees Celsius).
As a result current technology is limited. A DMD chip in such a print system can only run at 80% power for approximately 20 seconds before reaching a temperature maximum. It would be advantageous to develop a temperature control system that allows the print system to operate at 100% power and at 100% duty-cycle.
One option is to improve cooling technology associated with the print system. However, lowering the temperature of coolants is problematic because lower temperatures result in condensation on the DMD chip. Condensation can foul the chip and/or result in catastrophic damage to the system.
As such, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that provide dynamic control of coolant to print systems as disclosed in the following embodiments.